16 Candles
by invader-diem
Summary: It is Alex Russo's sixteenth birthday and her best friends are throwing her a birthday party. Wonder what her good friend and crush since 2nd grade got her? One shot. Nelena/Nalex


**So I actually wrote this story a long time ago! Like before I wrote 'Why not me?' My cousin found it and told me I should post it, so thats what I'm doing. With all this nelena news happening now, I'm one happy camper. :D  
**

**Its nelena/nalex fluff. Warning! Its not that good, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. :)**

**I like reviews ;)**

* * *

"You excited for tonight?!" Mitchie exclaimed behind me. I turned around from my locker and looked at her, she had her signature grin plastered on her face.

I smiled back and shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal..." I turned back into my locker, putting all my books away.

"Not that big of a deal? You only turn 16 once Lexie!" Miley jumped in.

I closed my locker and faced them again, the corners of my lips curled up, "Okay, I'm excited. But I would be more excited if you actually told me where you guys are throwing my little party!" I admitted.

"It's a surprise Lex! And we're not going to ruin it!" Miley said. I rolled my eyes as we all began walking the hallway to the exit.

"I wonder what a certain curly headed fellow is gonna give you." Mitchie teased.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I placed my hand over her mouth. "Shhh!" I looked around to see if anyone was near, "Announce it the the entire world why don't ya?" I pulled my hand back and we all began walking again.

"Well I would, but the entire world already knows, well except Nate." She told me.

I looked back at her, "No they don't!" I retaliated.

Both she and Miley scoffed, "Wanna bet?" Miley challenged, "Shane!"

My eyes widened. Out of all the people in the school she chose to ask his brother! I began shaking my head at her, signaling her to stop, but she told me it would be fine.

"Sup guys? Oh hey, Happy birthday Lex!" He said pulling me into a hug. I smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"Okay, so we just wanted to ask, who do you think Alex likes?" Miley asked him.

He looked down at me, "Thats easy! Nate, duh!" I stared at him in disbelief as Miley and Mitchie exchanged a high-five.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Alex, I've known since like 3rd grade. I pretty sure everyone knows... besides Nate..."

"That's what I said!" Mitchie chimed in.

I looked down, embarrassed. Shane patted my back, "Don't worry Lex, we're not going to tell him... but you should." He whispered the last part.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice rang in my ears. I looked up, shocked to find Nate.

"Nothing!" We all said a little to quickly.

He looked at us confused, then turned to me. A smile appeared on his face as he came closer to me. It felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

"Hey birthday girl!" I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me. I took in his scent and felt like I was about to melt in his arms. He pulled away, but left his arm around my shoulder.

"So is everyone going to meet at the 'secret place' tonight?" Shane asked using air quotes.

Mitch and Miles nodded. I sighed in frustration, "Why can''t you guys just tell me?!" I whined.

"Just chill Lexie." Nate said calmly. It was like I was under his spell, because after he said that, I felt relaxed. "Your gonna love it, don't worry."

* * *

I sat at my vanity while Mitchie and Miley gave me a little 'make-over'. Miley curled my hair while Mitchie worked on make up.

After about an hour they were finally done. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:20. We all started to rush a little. I walked into my bathroom and put on my dress. I looked at my reflection and took a deep breath. I walked out and saw the girls sitting on my bed. They looked at me and their eyes lit up.

"Wow Lexie, you look gorgeous!" Mitchie squealed.

I looked down and smiled, "Really?" I asked flattening down the purple strapless dress I had picked out 3 months before for this night.

"Really!" Miley assured me. "Okay, so before we leave, Mitchie and I wanted to give you your birthday presents from us. I'll go first!" She dug into her bag and pulled out a small box with a big red ribbon. She handed it to me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her and began pulling off the ribbon. I opened the box and saw a bracelet. I looked up at her, surprised, "Miley, it's beautiful! Thank you!" I put it around my wrist and hugged her tightly.

"Me next!" Mitchie cheered. She handed me a little bag. I moved the tissue paper and found a small box. I opened it to find a necklace with a butterfly charm. I looked at her and smiled. "I remember on your 8th birthday we went outside and tried to catch butterflies. Then your mom told us that we were caterpillars until we turn 16, then we would be beautiful butterflies."

I felt my eyes begin to water. I pulled her into a tight embrace. "You guys are the best friends anyone could ever ask for!" I said, pulling Miley into the hug. We all pulled apart as I wiped away the tears falling from my eyes. Mitchie helped me put on the necklace.

"It's time to go girls!" Dad yelled from downstairs. I linked arms with my two best friends and we walked downstairs and to the car.

Before I got in Mitchie handed me a blind fold.

I looked at it, "You have got to be kidding me!" I said.

"Just put it on! You'll only be wearing it for a while." I sighed and slipped it over my eyes.

The whole ride we talked and laughed. It was a little weird having my eyes covered, but I didn't mind it. The car finally came to a stop. The girls helped me out of the car. "Just keep it on until we tell you!" I heard Miley say. They led me somewhere. I heard a door open and a foot steps.

"Okay, now!" I pulled off the blind fold and was greeted by a loud, "Happy Birthday!!" I looked around to find all my close friends and family. We were at my favorite restaurant. There were balloons and other decorations everywhere. I grinned at all of them, "Aww, thank you everyone! It really means a lot to me." I said, getting a little emotional. I scanned the faces in the room again, but I didn't find who I was looking for. Before I could think about it I was pulled into a million hugs. After about 20 minutes of greeting everyone, I found Miley and Mitchie. I ran towards them and we all collided in a group hug. They smiled at me, "Surprised?" Mitchie asked.

I nodded and smiled, "You guys are truly amazing! I love you both."

"Aww, we love you too!" They smiled and we hugged again.

After we pulled apart, I couldn't help but look around the room again. Still no signs of him.

"Looking for Nate?" Miley asked.

I looked at them and tried to play it cool, "No! I was just admiring the beautiful decorations. You guys did a great job." I did my best smile.

They both rolled their eyes. "Well since you don't care if he's not here, I won't tell you where he is!" Mitchie said.

"Where is he?!" I said too quickly.

She smiled at me, "Jason said he would be a little late."

I did my best to hide my disappointment, "Oh..." I let out, "Well thats okay." I managed to say.

They noticed my disappointment and frowned, "Hey, It's your night Alex, have fun! Don't worry, he'll come." Mitchie tried.

I nodded, "I will, starting now!"

"Let's go open your presents!" Miley suggested.

There was a table full of nicely wrapped boxes and bags. Shane was the first to give me his gift. I ripped off the wrapping paper and the lid off the box to find a home made t-shirt. It had a picture of him giving two thumbs up, with the words 'Bestest friend ever!" around it. I looked at him and laughed, "It's a little creepy, but I love it!" I hugged him.

"I got you something else too." He pulled out a box and handed it to me. I examined it and lifted the top. A pair of earrings. I looked at him, "Aww, Shane!" I said.

"They say diamonds are a girls best friend." I smiled and hugged him again.

Jason was next, "It took me forever to find you the perfect present." He handed me a box. I opened it to see tickets to the 'Hannah Montana' concert. I looked at him, shocked, "How did you get these? The concert is sold out!" I said surprised.

He smiled at me, "I have my connections. Happy birthday Alex." I hugged him and jumped up and down in excitement.

After I opened my last present, I looked around again, but I still didn't see him.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Nate. He walked, more like ran, towards me with a guitar in his hand. "Sorry I'm late!" He said.

I shook my head, "It's fine. You're here now." I smiled. "So wheres my present?" I joked.

"Right here." He lifted his guitar. I looked at him confused as he began to walk to the front of the restaurant.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" He asked. The room quieted down. I looked at him, wondering what he was doing. "I wrote a song for the birthday girl, who I am lucky enough to call my best friend, and I wanted to share it with her and everyone."

My mouth dropped in shock, he wrote me a freakin' song! I felt Mitchie grab my hand and pull me to the front. He looked at me and smiled, pulling out his guitar and sitting on a stool.

He began playing some chords and soon, started singing.

_"If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes." _

I just stared at him, I thought I was dreaming. Everyone started clapping and he looked at me again. I smiled at him, but then Miley and Mitchie pulled me away.

They both looked just as shocked as I was, "I can't believe he wrote you a song!" Mitchie said, excited.

"I know..." I said, turning back in his direction. He was talking to Shane and Jason.

I suddenly felt hot, "I think I need some air. I'll be right back." I told the girls before I walked outside of the building. I looked up at the stars and smiled.

I heard the door open and saw him walk out.

"What are you doing out here?" Nate asked.

I shrugged, "Just needed some air."

He nodded and stood next to me. I turned to him, "Thank you. That song was beautiful." I said hugging him.

He pulled away and smiled, "I actually have another present for you."

I looked down at his hands, thinking it was something typical, but he wasn't holding anything. I looked back up at him, confused.

Suddenly we locked eyes and he started leaning in. I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach. I held my breath and closed my eyes, following his lead. I soon felt his lips on mine. It was perfect. We both pulled away. I saw a smile on his face. I smiled back, "Best birthday present ever." He chuckled.

Miley popped her head out and called for me, "Alex! We're about to sing happy birthday!" She said. I looked at her and nodded towards Nate. She looked embarrassed. "Uhh- sorry...go back to what you were doing!" She went back inside. I closed my eyes and sighed. I looked back up at Nate. He was smiling down at me. "What?" I asked.

"So...very important question." I nodded for him to continue. "...Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled so big my cheeks were beginning to hurt. I opened my mouth but I couldn't talk. All I managed to do was nod. He grinned and hugged me, picking me up and spinning me in the air. After he put me down I grabbed onto his hand and led him back into the restaurant. Inside my parents pulled me into the front of everyone. A cake started coming out and everyone began singing happy birthday. The whole time I had my eyes locked with Nate. After everyone was done, he winked at me. I smiled and blew out my 16 candles.

All my wishes had already come true.


End file.
